Arquitecto de nuestro amor
by darrencito
Summary: RESUMEN: Blaine Anderson es un empresario rico y arrogante, cuya fortuna ha hecho que crezca su ego y no crea en el amor. Kurt Hummel es un famoso arquitecto muy conocido por sus grandiosos diseños de estructuras, al igual que por su carisma, educación y los encantos que deleitan a la mirada.


Bueno este es un fic elaborado en equipo por andreiitaa lunaa y yo darrencito espero les guste nuestra historia y que les lleguen las sensaciones de cada capitulo

RESUMEN:

Blaine Anderson es un empresario rico y arrogante, cuya fortuna ha hecho que crezca su ego y no crea en el amor.

Kurt Hummel es un famoso arquitecto muy conocido por sus grandiosos diseños de estructuras, al igual que por su carisma, educación y los encantos que deleitan a la mirada.

…

Era una mañana en una de las iglesias de Westerville, sonaban las campanas avisando que empezaría la ceremonia.

Blaine estaba sentado en una de las bancas esperando a que llegara Santana, su novia y futura esposa...

Tenía la mirada pedida y su mente en otro lugar, tratando de organizar todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Aun no terminaba de entender como había terminado aceptando casarse con alguien como Santana, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo molestándolo y haciéndole recordar lo débil que era al no haber aceptado ser gay delante de su familia.

En ese momento Santana era la única persona que sabia acerca de eso y le había amenazado con contarle todo a su familia si él no se casaba con ella, así que no lo pensó dos veces, y por miedo termino cediendo a los caprichos de Santana.

Muy aparte de los problemas que Blaine tenía con Santana, tenía que aumentar la presión por parte de su familia, en especial de su padre Will, quien deseaba quedarse con toda la fortuna de su padre William.

William había muerto unos meses antes de su boda, pero en su testamento estaba escrito que Blaine sería la única persona que recibiría su herencia con la condición de que él se casara por la iglesia y le diera descendencia a la familia Anderson.

Un pequeño golpe en su espalda hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Miro hacia arriba y vio que era su padre con una reluciente sonrisa. En ese momento se levanto y camino hacia el altar, sin ánimos y decepcionado de sí mismo.

Espero un tiempo y una melodía empezó a sonar al tiempo que vio a Santana acercarse con una sonrisa igual a la que vio hace un momento en su padre.

La ceremonia empezó, pero no estaba prestando atención a lo que el sacerdote decía junto a él.

Entonces escucho las palabras que había temido durante todo ese tiempo:

-Santana, ¿aceptas a Blaine como tu legítimo esposo?

-Acepto- dijo Santana sonriendo hacia Blaine

-Blaine, ¿aceptas a Santana como ti legitima esposa?

En ese instante su mente empezó a dar vueltas y sintió la necesidad de gritar un no rotundo, con lo cual acabaría con toda esa farsa.

Entonces miro a su padre, su madre y todas esas personas que lo miraban expectantes; miró a Santana y recordó que debía guardar su secreto…

-Acepto- dijo Blaine con una voz forzada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Blaine, puedes besar a la novia-

Santana se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto.

Así que se dejo besar por Santana.

Luego de escuchar todos los aplausos y felicitaciones, Blaine y Santana salieron de la iglesia para dirigirse a la lujosa recepción pagada por sus padres.

Desde ese momento Blaine supo que había arruinado su vida.

…

Kurt Hummel era el hijo de Burt Hummel: empresario dueño de una modesta mecánica de autos, pero con bastantes influencias. Él era uno de los tantos amigos que poseía la familia Anderson.

Kurt perdió a su mamá cuando apenas era un niño de 8 años, pero su padre se hizo cargo de él. Años después Burt se casó con Carole, madre de Finn: compañero de Kurt en el club Glee y antiguo interés amoroso de Kurt.

La amistad entre los Hummel y los Anderson había empezado antes de la muerte de la madre de Kurt. A pesar de las constantes reuniones que compartían, Blaine y Kurt nunca se habían logrado llevar bien, y eso no había cambiado con el tiempo, para nada.

Kurt siempre había sido sincero al momento de hablar sobre si mismo, por lo cual no tuvo vergüenza al admitir su homosexualidad ante su familia y tiempo después hacia las personas que lo conocían, quienes lo aceptaron.

El sueño de Kurt era diseñar, y no exactamente ropa, sino edificaciones, por lo cual viajo a Nueva York luego de su graduación para estudiar arquitectura en la NYU y así cumplir su sueño.

Ahora Kurt tenía 26 años y era un reconocido arquitecto residente en Nueva York.

Una noche recibió una de las tantas habituales llamadas de su padre, el cual le contaba acerca de la boda de Blaine y le pidió asistir junto con él y Carole.

Kurt no quería asistir, así que supuso que si su padre iba no estaría solo, pero no conto con que Carole tampoco quería asistir.

- Hijo, enserio me gustaría que pudieras venir y acompañarme ya que Carole no quiere - dijo Burt con un tono suplicante en su voz.

- No. Papá, te dicho cientos de veces que Blaine y yo nunca hemos congeniado. Aparte estoy trabajando en la construcción de la nueva torre de Vogue y no estaré disponible durante el próximo mes. Lo siento - dijo Kurt.

-Bien. Entonces creo que no iré, solo me asegurare de enviar un regalo de bodas a Blaine y Santana.

Con esto la conversación acerca de la boda de Blaine quedo terminada.

Bueno esperemos les haya gustado la historia que hemos escrito dejen su rewvie para saber si les gusta


End file.
